


In The Night

by SentaiRiderGirl426



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys Kissing, I Tried, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Voltron Quotes Inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentaiRiderGirl426/pseuds/SentaiRiderGirl426
Summary: Keith comforts Shiro after a nightmare





	In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my hand at Sheith this time, probably set this sometime during seasons 1-2 since it's with the real Shiro. This was also an idea I had before I heard about Adam.
> 
> As always, I sadly do not own Voltron.
> 
> Let's go!

_KILL HIM!_

_GIVE US BLOOD!_

_CHAMPION! CHAMPION!_

Shiro gave a gasp as he bolted upright in bed, taking greedy gulps of air in an attempt to calm himself. Another nightmare of the past, and this one was more vivid than the others; The cries of joy the spectators sent out, the cries of agony his opponents gave when he hurt them, the smell of burnt flesh and the taste of iron and sweat...

a living hell if he had ever seen one before he was captured. It haunted him every single night; some nights were easier to handle than the others, but nights like this were the worst. His galra-made arm would throb in phantom pain, his body would tighten as if he was still in the battle, he could practically taste the blood in his mouth.

"...Shiro?"

The Black Paladin looked to his side, seeing a half-awake Keith looking at him in concern. "Sorry, did I wake you?" he asked, gently running his human hand through his boyfriend's black locks in an attempt to calm himself. It had been a little sudden, Keith declaring to Shiro (in private) that he loved Shiro more than just like a brother, but in honesty, Shiro would be lying if he didn't say that he returned those feelings. They had agreed to keep it private until they were comfortable enough to tell the others.

"What happened?" Keith asked, frowning as he knew this was one of the ways Shiro would try to dodge the problem. The now alert male pushed himself up, his eyes almost daring Shiro to lie to him about what happened.

Shiro sighed, there was just no use getting past Keith. "It...it happened again..." he confessed, leaning slightly into Keith's smaller frame. "Might be the worst one yet..."

Keith gently took Shiro's hand in his own, rubbing it gently to help calm him. "Do you need anything?" he asked,

"No no, just...let me stay like this for a bit..." Keith gave the slightest of smiles as he nuzzled Shiro, holding him close and allowing his partner to hear his heartbeat.

"Always."

Shiro closed his eyes as he listened to the soothing rhythm of Keith's heartbeat; it didn't skip a beat as Shiro indulged himself in the soft sound of it. Keith's scent helping to calm his nerves and welcome him with nothing but love and acceptance. Both of them were always saving each other in some way, shape, or form, and Shiro just couldn't help but wonder...

"Just how many times are you going to save me like this while we're out here?" Shiro asked, smiling ever so softly at Keith, the younger smiling back and locking lips with him.

"As many times as it takes..."

**Author's Note:**

> A little rushed, but I was running out of time between this and other things I need to do.
> 
> Leave comments/Kudos, share and check out my other stories if you'd like!
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
